Feline Tendencies
by ashxfizzy
Summary: Robin is just a typical teenage girl. Oh, but there is one thing about her that's a little bit different. She kind of a cat. TakumixOC.
1. Demon Dog

Whaaat?! A story that isn't about Ash?! Yep, that's right, we're finally bringing in a new character :D

You can blame this wonderful little idea for the lack of new California Girl chapters recently. It just got stuck in my head and I couldn't shake it, so here it is.

Admittedly I hadn't wanted to publish this story until California Girl was completed, but since I'm not sure how long that will take, I've just decided to upload this now.

Please review and tell me what you think! :D Love you all!

* * *

_My name is Robin. I'm 16 years old. I have long red hair and my eyes are a curious shade of purple. And there's one other thing I should mention. I'm kind of a cat. _

_Let me explain. I'm what some people may call a shapeshifter, or at least that's what I've taken to calling myself. I'm just a typical teenage girl, with a few exceptions. I can turn into a cat whenever I choose, and sometimes when my emotions get the best of me, I change without even wanting to. _

_When I'm not a cat, I'm an average human girl, but I still have my cat ears and tail. They're pretty easy to hide, though, so it really isn't a problem. _

_I bet I know what you're thinking. How did you become a shapeshifter? Honestly, I'm not 100 percent sure. I've been like this as long as I can remember. But I think it's because of my parents that I'm like this. _

_No, my parents weren't shapeshifters. They were scientists, geneticists to be specific. They always knew more about me than I did, so I guess it's safe to assume they made me like this, somehow. _

_Notice all the past tense? My parents both died two years ago in a lab accident. Since then, I've been wandering around from town to town, doing my best to survive. It's easier as a cat, but… now I'm starting to forget what it's like to be a human. I haven't walked on two legs in so long…. _

_I need to do something. Find somewhere to stay, at least for a while. I just need a break…_

It was dark. Pale moonlight cast shadows dancing across the ground, illuminating its mellow nightlife.

**Gotta make sure the coast is clear…**

From her vantage point amid the branches of a tall cherry tree, Robin could see out over most of the park before her and even a bit into the bustling city in the distance. She had arrived in the rural part of the city late in the afternoon, explored for a few hours, and then taken a nap.

Now, the little red cat was wide awake and ready for some more exploring. Content that it was safe, the feline dropped to the grass bellow and started on her way.

The place was just so big, and she was such a little cat- No.

**I'm a human. Maybe not right now, but I am. I have to remember that. **

She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice the large black shape coming up behind her until it was too late.

The heavy panting was probably what saved her life. She noticed it, a heavy intake of breath, and her muscles reacted on their own.

She ran, and not a moment too soon. The sharp _click_ of teeth connecting sounded where she had been only a second earlier, quickly followed by the heavy pounding of paws on cement.

A flurry of barking rang out, nearly scaring the poor cat out of her fur and strengthening her resolve. She pushed herself to move faster, but the canine on her tail was much bigger than she, and it could _move_.

Robin veered sharply to the left, skidding just slightly but making the turn. Behind her, there was a dull _thud_ followed by frenzied barking and rapidly pounding steps.

**Great, now it's mad, too. Just my luck. **

She could feel its hot breath on her back as she rounded another corner, only to come face to face with a solid brick wall. It was much too high for her to jump, and the dog had already blocked her only escape.

**Maybe I can take it. Maybe…**

Any hope she may have had died right then and there. The dog was huge!

**There's no way I can take on a full grown Rottweiler! I'm dead. **

But she had to try. Her red fur fluffed up and she hissed in a vain attempt to scare the canine away. It didn't work.

The large dog seemed to know that it had won as it took a menacing step towards her.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Robin hissed, and launched herself at the dog, claws aiming for its eyes.

Now it was really starting to sound like a fight. Growling, hissing, and snarling filled the once silent night as the feline tried desperately to stay alive.

A pained shriek came from her as the dogs teeth clamped shut around her left paw. She roughly yanked it from the dog's jaws and shrieked again as pain shot through her.

Robin was backed up to the wall, her paw brutally injured, and the dog was advancing again.

**I'm dead. This things gonna kill me.**

She closed her eyes tight and braced herself, but nothing came. Tentatively opening her eyes, she saw a tall blonde human boy literally pick up and throw the dog back into the park. Then he knelt down and looked at her, and his green eyes were gentle.

"Looks like you're pretty lucky I was here, little kitty." The boy reached out his hand and patted her head. Robin flinched away from the almost foreign contact, and instead of backing away the boy scooped her up into his arms.

She was so surprised that she didn't struggle as he held her to his chest. "Don't worry, little kitty, I'm gonna take good care of you."

The boy had saved her life. As he said those kind words, Robin could nothing but believe him.


	2. Adventuring!

Since this story has such an out-there plot, I decided that I would upload the first 2 chapters at the same time. I hope you'll like it ^_^

* * *

Upon reaching his home, a nice apartment in a tall, shiny building, the boy had immediately set to fixing up Robins injured paw. It was now clean and wrapped in bandages, and it didn't hurt nearly as much.

"All better." The kind blonde boy stroked the little red cat under this chin, causing her to purr, and his fingers brushed against something tied around her neck.

Upon closer inspection, he found that it was black and made from a sort of thread or twine. From in dangled a silver diamond, engraved with a single word: _Robin_.

"Well, Robin," The sound of her own name surprised the little feline, and her purple eyes turned upwards to stare at the boy. "I don't know where you came from or where you belong, but for now, you belong right here."

The next day, the boy left his apartment and left Robin alone in it.

**It's been a while. I'm a little rusty…**

It took a bit of concentration, but within ten minutes of the boy leaving, there was a teenage girl lying on his couch instead of a little red cat. Her hair was long and red, falling loosely down her back, and her eyes were a striking shade of purple.

She still wore the same clothes she had the last time she had been human- a loose off-the-shoulder dark purple t-shirt and faded blue skinny jeans. The same silver diamond engraved with her name hung around her neck. Aside from the ears and tail, she looked perfectly human.

"Oh, it's good to be human again!" Robin excitedly stood up, and just as quickly she stumbled and fell back onto to couch. After months of walking on four legs, suddenly switching back to two would take a little getting used to.

"Right. Only two legs. Come on, Robin, you can do it!" Gripping the arm of the couch with her right hand-Oh, how she had missed opposable thumbs!-for support, she stood up again, this time using her tail to help her balance.

After standing and not feeling wobbly, she tentatively took a few steps, and then she was off. Her stomach was roaring, and being human again, she could make her own food.

"Let's see… yes! He has it!" Triumphantly Robin pulled a blue and yellow box from the boy's cupboard. "Oh, I've missed you, mac-n-cheese!" After quickly hunting for pots and setting water to boil, the shapeshifter already wanted to lie down and take a nap.

Her tail flicked lazily back and forth. "Maybe some music will help me wake up." She found a stereo a turned it on, flipping through the stations until a familiar tune caught her ear.

"_California girls, we're unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle. Ooooooh oooooh!"_

The redhead danced around the kitchen, singing along as the song played.

_"California girls we're undeniable, fine, fresh, fierce, we've got it on lock. West coast represent so put your hands up! Oooooooh oooooh!"_

She laughed as she danced to the stove and dumped the noodles into the boiling water. This was the most fun she'd had in ages!

The song ended and another came on, some boy band Robin had never heard of. The song was catchy, though, and she was dancing around again as it blasted through the speakers.

"_Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun, I know we only met but let's pretend its love. And never_ _never never stop for anyone, tonight let's get some, and live while we're young!"_

The upbeat, happy melody of the song was infectious. Robin had forgotten how much of a difference good music made on her mood.

The timer beeped, and she rushed to finish making her meal, flipping off the radio on her way.

Not many minutes later she retreated to the couch with her pot of macaroni and a fork. She flipped on the television and was delighted to find reruns of Avatar: The Last Air bender playing for the next couple hours.

Robin quickly became engrossed in the cartoon, her dirty pot discarded in the sink, and three hours had gone by before she knew it.

With her show no longer on, she turned off the TV and got up, walking to the window. Her violet eyes roamed the streets outside, her ears perking up and her tails flicking excitedly. She wanted to go exploring as a human again!

**But, I can't really go outside like this.**

"Damn ears." She grumbled as she wound her tail around her finger. "Guess I'll just need a disguise."

Hiding the tail was easy enough- it slipped easily through the belt loops of her jeans. The ears, though…

"Hat, hat, hat…. Hat!" The closet had produced a wonderful black fedora with silver accents. It fit nicely on her head and covered her ears perfectly.

**I feel kinda bad about rummaging through his stuff like this… Eh, but he'll never know. **

"I'll make sure I'm back before he is." Robin's voice echoed emptily through the hall as she left the apartment, leaving it unlocked so she could get back in later.

After jotting down the floor and room number on her palm with a pen just to be safe, the girl excitedly left the building and set about exploring.

"It's a beautiful day! Nice and warm." A purr rumbled in her chest as the sun's rays warmed her skin.

"But what should I do? I don't have any money… Oh well! I'll find something to do." Robin was talking to herself, mainly just for the joy of being able to speak and hear her own voice. She had missed it greatly.

Sure, she was attracting a bit of attention, but cats tended to think they were the center of the universe anyways, so she didn't mind so much.

She enjoyed her explorations, and had been walking around for quite some time before it happened.

She was standing on the sidewalk, looking through the window of some secondhand shop when something bumped hard into her left arm.

"Ow!" She recoiled, jerking her bandaged arm to her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there." The smooth voice sounded familiar, and when she turned, Robin's jaw nearly dropped. It was the same blonde boy who had saved her!

He looked like he did a double take when he saw her, something like curiosity flashing across his emerald gaze. "Your arm. How did you hurt it?"

Her right hand moved unconsciously to rest on her injured forearm. "I was, uh, attacked by a dog." The memory sent a shudder through her body.

The boy's brows came together for a moment as he looked at her, like he was thinking very hard about something.

Suddenly the boy reached out his hand, his long fingers brushing the sensitive skin of her neck as they lifted the silver charm sitting in the hollow of her throat.

"What does your necklace say?" He asked.

"My name." She managed to say on a shaky breath, "Robin."

His head nodded slightly. "My name is Takumi." He glanced at his watch. "Look at the time. I must be getting home. Goodbye." And with that he walked off.

Robin breathed a sigh of release as he went, until the meaning of his words sunk in.

**He's going home?! I'm supposed to be there! Oh no oh no oh no!**

Mentally freaking out, the girl took off running, taking another street to avoid running into Takumi. All she had to do was make it back to the apartment before he did. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

She somehow made it back to the building without getting lost. The elevator to the right floor seemed to be going slower than a snail, and when it finally arrived she nearly passed the room in her haste.

"Please be unlocked, please be unlocked…"

She tried the door, and it was unlocked! **Thank god!**

Robin threw herself into the room, slammed the door shut, locked it, and practically collapsed against the door, panting heavily. She had made it back before Takumi!

"I had a feeling you would show up here." The smooth voice came from just behind her as a strong hand gripped her shoulder. "Now, I think there are some things you need to tell me, don't you?"


	3. Out of the Bag

**What do we have here? A new chapter? Ding ding ding, we have a winner! **

**I'm quite sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's better than nothing, right? **

**Anywho, please review! It does this writer good to know that people like what she's writing.**

* * *

"So you're telling me that you're the little red cat I picked up yesterday?" Takumi raised an eyebrow, quite obviously not believing the girl's story.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Robin sat cross-legged on the carpet, her back pressed against the door.

"Oh, I believe you." The blonde boy looked down at her, his emerald gaze calculating. "You have the same eyes, and the same hair. The same wounds on your arm, the same necklace, and the same name. And this _is_ my hat."

He reached down and plucked the hat from her head, revealing her ears. "Then of course there are the ears and the tail."

Robin sighed, her ears flicking back as she looked at the ground. The cat was out of the bag, literally and figuratively.

"So I guess now I'm as good as some science experiment, huh?"

She had been mainly talking aloud to herself, and was surprised when she got an answer.

"Oh, I don't think so." Her head shot up, eyes wide. Takumi had knelt down beside her. He smiled slightly and ran his fingers along the length of her cat ear. "I can't risk losing the only cat that's never attacked me."

He stood up and pulled a small silver object from his pocket. "I stopped by the animal shelter today." Dread began bubbling up in Robin's stomach. **I've got a bad feeling about this…**

"You're now my pet." A charming, sly smile played on his lips. "Legally, I own you. You're mine, and you're not going anywhere."

* * *

_And there you have it. The wonderful boy who saved my life found out my biggest secret in less than twenty-four hours, and he decided to keep me and make me his pet. _

_I guess being his pet is better than being a lab experiment, but still! People shouldn't be able to own other people, even if they're half cat! _

_Anyways, that's how things started between me and Takumi, not that there's really all that much going on. _

_But this story is definitely not at its end just yet. There's still plenty to tell, but I'm so sleepy… I think a little cat nap is in order here. 'Night! _


	4. School!

**Dang. It has been quite a while since I've updated this story, and I apologize for that. **

**I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is, but I just felt the need to put ****_something_**** up, and this is all I could come up with. **

**I hope you like it, and hopefully I'll get another chapter up pretty soon.**

* * *

"School?!"

Robin had been having a delightful morning, lounging on the couch, bathed in the warm morning sunlight, when her 'master' had sprung some rather unpleasant news on her.

"You want me to go to school?!"

Takumi simply nodded. "Well you are a teenage girl, after all."

Robin shook her head furiously. "Am not! I'm a cat, see?" And with that she shifted into a small red cat and stuck her tongue out at the blond boy.

**Cats don't go to high school. They stay home all day and sleep. **

As she was nodding with satisfaction at her brilliant idea, Takumi grabbed her body in one hand and lifted her into the air. The feline hissed in surprise, but he didn't put her back on the floor.

"Now, now little Robin. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's up to you." He made no attempt to hide the threat in his voice- it was clear as day, and it definitely got Robin's attention.

Her wide violet eyes turned up to him, but Takumi had an excellent poker face, and try as she might she just couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

Robin wiggled free of Takumi's grip and shifted back to human as soon as her paws hit the floor.

Her arms crossed over her chest, and her violet gaze narrowed at the blond boy. "Fine." She growled at last, breaking the silence that had stretched out between them. "I'll go to school."

A smile formed on Takumi's lips. "I knew you'd make the right choice." He handed Robin a bag that had been sitting on the floor. "So I went ahead and enrolled you. Here's your uniform. Hurry up and change."

Robin, still growling and glaring at the floor, took the bag and began trudging to the bathroom.

"Oh, and I made sure that you got put in my class." Takumi chimed from behind her. "Wouldn't want my little kitty getting into any trouble."


	5. First Day

**Hey guys, here's a long awaited new chapter! **

**I'll be working on this story much more now that California Girl is finished, and since I'm re-watching Maid-Sama, i'll have tons of inspiration! **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Robin finished changing and stepped out of the bathroom. "You're kidding me, right?" The uniform consisted of black socks that went up to her knees, a tannish-yellow plaid skirt and a long-sleeved white button up with a red bowtie. There was also a lime green jacket, but she had decided she would be fine without it.

"What would I be kidding about, kitty? That _is_ the school uniform." Takumi spoke up from where he sat waiting on the couch. "Now come on, if we don't leave soon we're going to be late." He was heading for the door when Robin grabbed his arm.

"Uh, Takumi?" Her cat ears flicked back, and her tail lashed behind her. "Oh, that's right." He ran a hand over her soft ear, making the girl jump. "Mustn't let anyone else find out my kitty's little secret."

A slight blush dusted Robin's cheeks and Takumi disappeared into his bedroom. He returned a few moments later with a black bandana. "Hide your ears with this, and wrap your tail around your waist like a belt."

The girl did as she was told. Tucking her ears back, she tied the bandana over them and held them down. It took a bit of rearranging her hair, but soon enough she couldn't even tell that she'd ever had cat ears, and her tail may as well have been gone, too.

"Wow. You look just like a normal girl." Takumi smiled teasingly and headed out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Robin called out and dashed after him.

* * *

Seika High was, to put it mildly, crazy. Robin followed Takumi inside, seeing as she had no idea where to go, and instantly she could feel dozens of eyes on her, and almost all of them belonged to boys.

"Hey, Takumi? Is it just me, or are there a ton of boys at this school?" Robin had noticed that for every girl she saw, there were at least five guys or more.

"Well, it was an all-boys school up until a couple years ago. They just recently started letting girls in." The blond answered without turning around.

"Oh. That would explain it, then." Robin went silent once more and followed Takumi to their class.

Once there, she introduced herself to the teacher and took a seat in the back, of course, right next to Takumi.

* * *

The class started up soon after Robin and Takumi had arrived. The teacher droned on about something, but Robin wasn't paying any attention to him. She had stolen Takumi's notebook and pen and was boredly sketching the dog that had attacked her the other day. If she ever saw it again, it would _pay._

"Did I mention that you look really cute in that uniform?" Takumi's soft voice close to her ear made Robin jump.

"Don't do that!" Robin whispered back fiercely and hit the boy's arm lightly. He smirked at that and turned back toward the teacher.

The rest of the day went by in a similar fashion, and by the time it was over, Robin was pretty exhausted. She was just debating asking Takumi to carry her when a very loud voice yelled: "Usui!"

A pretty girl with brown hair and amber colored eyes came storming up to him, obviously angry. "Oh, hey Pres." Takumi greeted the girl with his usual smile.

She looked like she was ready to start yelling until she noticed Robin standing just behind him. Her features instantly softened, and she put on a friendly smile. "Hello! You must be the new student, right? I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, the student council president. It's good to see we have another girl here at Seika."

Misaki's smile vanished, though, when Takumi rested his hand on Robin's head. "You stay away from the poor girl, Takumi. The last thing we need is another girl heartbroken because of a perverted space alien." The president narrowed her eyes at Takumi, but he didn't move an inch.

"Sorry, Pres., but I don't think I can do that." Takumi replied easily, and there was a sparkle of mischief in his emerald eyes.

"Oh? And why is that?" Misaki's own gaze had narrowed to slits.

Takumi pulled Robin closer to himself, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Why, because she's living with me."


End file.
